


A SISTER OF SAN TANCO

by esteefee



Series: Pope John [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Flying Nun
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Blasphemy, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Rodney and Ronon go in search of...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A SISTER OF SAN TANCO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



> ...the bastard, for not letting me STOP THE CRACK. In case you missed it, his [Pope Cabana Boy thread](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/323133) was awesome [x2](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/323623). And because I missed Teyla. And because monks and nuns are sexy.

  
[](http://esteefee.com/imgs/rodney_monk.jpg)   
  


"I don't get it." Rodney hurried after the pouting Pope as soon as they beamed down. "Where are we going this time?"

"You promised me space ships, Rodney." John yanked at his brown robe. "All we do is hike around in the woods on alien planets. No _flying_. Am I right, Bishop?"

Ronon snorted. "Yeah, Papa. You bitch about it enough."

"So where are we headed now?"

"To the Convent San Tanco. I know a nun there. Sister Teyla Emmagan. She can join the team."

"She fight?" Ronon sounded interested.

John turned with a grin. "Yeah, she fights, too."

"Too? In addition to what, exactly?" Rodney had a funny feeling.

"She also _flies_."

Sister Teyla Emmagan was nothing like any nun Rodney ever met. She landed in the field in front of them and immediately pulled John into a strange hug that seemed to involve head-butting him into a concussion. Then Ronon got into it, smashing foreheads with her enthusiastically. When she turned to Rodney, he shook his head.

"No, no, no, I've taken a vow."

She raised an eyebrow.

John bounced on his toes. "So, Teyla, I've got the Papal Orb with me, and I was wondering if you'd be willing to join our team and fight heretics and maybe teach me how to fly?" He dipped his head and blinked at her.

She peered at him sceptically. "Have you remained pure, John? The last time we spoke you had some difficulty abstaining from self-abu—"

"Oh! Well, yeah, um. Heh. Funny you should mention—"

"John's with me, now. Together."

Teyla shook her head sadly.

John sighed. "So no flying, I guess. But how about joining the team? We really could use your help. You have no idea what we're up against. Serious bad news. We're talking Inquisition bad."

Rodney added his own pleading look. A flying, fighting nun was nothing to sneeze at. They could use every advantage.

Teyla bit her lip, then nodded. "I will have to speak to the Mother Superior, but she grants me great leeway in my assignments."

"All right!" John high-fived Ronon, accidentally catching his hand in Ronon's sleeve. "Stupid robes."

"I don't know, I'm sort of growing fond of mine," Rodney said, brushing his fingers over the material. "They keep us warm in the colder climates, and double as a blanket when we're off-world."

Teyla gave him a wide-eyed look.

"Uh, come on, Teyla, we'll walk you back to the convent," John said.

"Thank you, John, but I have my own transportation," Teyla said archly, and spread her arms. The wings of her cornette caught the air, and she rose swiftly until she was no more than a dot against the sky.

Rodney saw John tilt his head back, still trying to follow her as she flew. Rolling his eyes, Rodney leaned over and bumped John's shoulder.

"It's called a gateship," Rodney said. "And I promise as soon as they beam us back to the Mountain I'll take you to see it."

"And it flies?"

"Into _space_ , dummy."

John grinned at him. "Cool. Hey, you know, I kinda like you in that robe, too. But I like you better out of it."

Ronon huffed behind them and shoved them both toward the gates of San Tanco.  


  
  
Bishop Ronon Maximus Dex

**Author's Note:**

> [Pope John Masterlist](http://esteefee.livejournal.com/69844.html).


End file.
